The Worst
by BabyMoana
Summary: Zero and Kaname were never in a loving relationship. Just a physical one. But now Zero's pregnant, Kaname has abandoned him, Yuki has turned his back on him for sleeping with her crush and Toga is disgusted with him. Now the only thing Zero is living for is the baby growing inside him. But is he strong enough to live until birth? WARNING: CUTTING, MPREG, SUICIDE THOUGHTS
1. Zero's Pregnant

Zero stood in front of Kaname's desk, his body feeling colder than ever as Kaname's eyes stared holes into him. "So you're pregnant?" Kaname asked as he leaned back into his chair.

"Yes," Zero replied calmly but his insides slightly shook from the look Kaname was giving him.

"Well, then I think it's best we stop our...physical activities," Kaname replied, making Zero perk slightly.

"For how long?" Zero asked slowly.

"For good. I don't want a demon of a child from you. The unholy being." Kaname hissed out in disgust.

"It isn't a demon it's a baby!" Zero almost shouted as what Kaname said got under his skin.

"And it's...Birthing parent is a level E. So this makes it a Demon. A sick little twisted being who will turn out to be just like you." Kaname replied calmly, no expression on his face as he looked at the other.

"How can you say that? It's your child too." Zero growled out in anger.

"I wish it wasn't. I don't need some whore having my child. If you get rid of it I may consider having you back in my bed." Kaname stated as he ran his fingertips gently across his desk.

Zero took a few steps back, looking at the calm pureblood in front of him. "I don't know why I decided to start sleeping with you. You're sick." Zero hissed and stomped out of the room leaving Kaname to do whatever in his room.

Zero slowly began to approach Crosses house. His head down and hands in his pockets, he dragged his feet. Great now not only was he not going to get any sex but now Kaname was going to tell everyone how much of a whore he was. Zero slowly opened the door to see Yuki standing on the other side, with a bag on her right shoulder.

The two stared at each other until Yuki decided to rudely push Zero to the side. Zero's eyes went wide as he turned around and looked at the girl. What had gotten into her? "Yuki." Zero called out and watched as the girl stopped in her tracks and slowly turned around, she looked angry. Her eyebrows were knitted together angrily as a deep frown graced her lips.

"What," She replied sharply. Her voice was cold towards him.

"Whats wrong. You look and sound upset." Zero replied gently not wanting to trigger the girl to get even angrier.

"Oh well, I just found out, by social media of how much of a slut you are," Yuki replied making Zero's lavender eyes widen and mouth slack open. Hearing those words from her...was it really Yuki. Normally she was so nice and innocent but...this Yuki, standing before Zero's lavender eyes, was not the Yuki he knew.

"I'm n-not a slut." Zero replied out shakily as her words cut deep into his flesh.

"Yes, you are. You've been sleeping with Kaname. YOU KNEW I HAD FEELINGS FOR HIM!" Yuki screamed as tears came rushing down her face.

"Yuki...if I could go back and change it I would. But I'm sorry. I regret every night I slept with the bastard." Zero said and reached out to Yuki but the girl moved away in a beat of an eye.

"Don't touch me! **Don't you EVER touch me again!** " Yuki said before storming off. Zero's eyes watched her, the pain...it kept hitting him like a ton of bricks over and over again. His eyes began to water slightly. First Kaname then Yuki. Who else was going to hate him for what he has done?

Slowly Zero headed inside and grabbed his phone out of his pocket as it vibrated. Slowly he unlocked his phone to see it was a notification from Kaname on Instagram. Quickly he got onto the said app and looked at what Kaname had posted.

It was of Zero sleeping naked beside the pureblood and then under the picture it said:

 **Zero Kiryu my number one whore.**

Zero's eyes swelled up with even more water and soon he collapsed on the ground crying his heart out.

 _Why did the universe hate him?_

 _Why did he have to go through this pain?_

 _Why him?_

 _Why?_


	2. Cross Knows

~1 month later~

Zero's mood didn't change. He was nothing more than a pregnant, depressed, crying being. He never left his room unless it was to get food. He only saw Yuki maybe once or twice in that month period. Cross was beginning to worry about him and had knocked many times on his door. Asking Zero to come out of his room even if it was for a little bit.

Even Cross knew what was going on, he found out by Yuki. Zero hadn't done anything wrong so there was no need for everyone to hate on him. And that's why he tried so desperately to get Zero out of the room. But the hunter never came out, nor did he speak.

The hunter felt as if his room was the only safe place in the entire world. He didn't have to face reality, he could just cry in his bed. All day every day. It's been a month and he wasn't planning to go back to classes anytime soon. He'd rather be homeschooled by cross rather than having to be out in the real world where everyone made him feel like shit.

Though the only thing that made Zero calmer was what he did to his wrists. He'd hold a blade to his wrist and cut a thin line. He didn't want to die. Not while the baby was still inside him. He'd thought over and over again about killing him and even tried multiple times. But he couldn't do it. He couldn't kill himself and his baby.

It made him look like an insane patient that belonged in an Asylum but Zero would talk to his baby bump. As Far as Zero knew, Only Kaname knew about the baby. There was nothing about him being pregnant on facebook, twitter or Instagram. So luckily Kaname had not spilt the beans. But what difference did it make anyway? Everyone now knows him as Kaname's whore.

Curling up into a ball he heard a knock at his door. "Zero it's me," Cross said and tried turning the knob but the door was locked as usual. "I brought you some water and salad. You need to remain healthy." Cross stated and waited at the door patiently. Zero rubbed the tears out of his eyes and slowly got out of the bed. He didn't want to answer the door, he didn't want to speak to anyone. But maybe it was time to do so.

Slowly Zero walked over to the door and slowly unlocked it. Cross carefully opened the door and looked at the red eyed, sleepless, pale, thin boy in front of him. "Oh, my boy," Cross said as his heart shattered into a thousand little pieces. Never in his 51 years of being alive did he ever see Zero cry.

Cross walked into the room and gently sat the food and water on the nightstand as Zero shut the door quietly. Zero turned around and looked at his 'Father' with sad watery eyes.

"Come tell me what's wrong," Cross said and sat on the bed slowly. Zero's bottom lip quivered as his eyes watered up more. He looked like he was going to explode. Cross patted the free spot beside him on the bed. "You can tell me anything. I won't think any different of you." Cross said calmly and watched as Zero ever so slowly made his way to the bed and sat beside Cross.

"I-I've been sleeping w-with Kaname a-and I recently found out I-I was pregnant." Zero chocked out. Crosses eyes went wide before returning back to normal.

"And did you tell him?" Cross asked and watched as Zero nodded slowly.

"He called me a whore and the baby a demon. He has posted a picture of me on the internet as has said some nasty stuff about me." Zero said as tears came down his face. Crosses heart broke for the second time, quickly he put his arms around Zero and pulled the boy closer to him.

"Is he the reason why you are sad?" Cross asked and watched as Zero nodded against his shoulder. At that anger flickered through Cross quickly. How dare that Pureblood make his 'Son' depressed.

"Y-Yuki thinks I-I'm slut too." Zero cried into Crosses shoulder.

"I'll have a talk with her. She shouldn't be like this." Cross replied and stroked Zero's hair gently.

"D-Don't tell a-anyone about t-the baby please." Zero whispered out quietly.

"I won't," Cross said and gently kissed the side of Zero's head. Slowly Zero began to relax until he fell asleep in Crosses arms. Cross gently rocked side to side. Letting the hunter sleep in his arms happily.

~1 hour later~

Cross decided to tuck Zero into bed, seeming the boy was too heavy to continue laying against him. A smile graced his lips as he looked down at the sleeping Boy. Now that he knew what was wrong he was going to fix it. Maybe if Zero spent time with someone he has known for nearly all his life it'd make him feel better? Slowly Cross slipped out of the room and walked to his office.

He needed to phone Toga Yagari. The person Zero has known for nearly his whole life. Perhaps he can make the hunter feel a little better.


	3. Toga Yagari

~A few days later~

There was a firm knock at the door, making Zero who was sitting on his bed look over at it. That couldn't be Cross. Cross always knocked gently. "Come in." Zero called out, trying to prevent any shakiness from entering his voice as he spoke. He didn't want to be seen weak in front of someone apart from Cross. The door opened with a quick swing, and standing before his was no other than his sensei, Toga Yagari.

"S-Sensei, W-What are you doing here?" Zero stuttered out as he raised to his feet quickly.

"I heard you were fucking the pureblood and then got depressed when he threw you away like trash." Toga said in the coldest voice. The scent of a cigarette filled the room as Toga breathed out the toxic smoke through his mouth.

"I-I'm sorry." Zero said as he felt his eyes water up, his head bowed to the ground so the older male couldn't see his expression.

"You are disgusting. What the _hell_ were you thinking!" Toga asked angrily to the silver-haired boy.

"I-I don't know! I just liked sleeping with him." Zero said as he wiped away his tears that managed to slip down his pale cheeks.

"Toga I called you here to make Zero happier. Not to make him more depressed." Cross said as he stood behind the other hunter.

Toga turned and looked at him with narrowed eyes. "A hunter was fucking with a pureblood. How can you not be disgusted?" Toga asked firmly.

"He is a growing boy. He wanted to experiment and know how it feels. You can't judge him for doing something everyone does." Cross said and pushed past the other hunter and walked over to Zero.

Zero raised his head slowly and looked at his 'Father'. "See, look how depressed he is," Cross said and pinched one of Zero's cheeks. "Please be kind to him. Not only is he your student but you guys have known each other for ages." Cross said and watched as ash fell from Toga's cigarette and landed on the floor silently.

"Fine I'll be 'Nice' but it won't change the fact that I am disgusted with him," Toga replied and looked at his student. He really looked like shit.

"Take him out somewhere, be nice, talk to him and don't tell him bad things," Cross said firmly as if talking to a babysitter.

"Cross it's fine you don't need to do this." Zero replied quietly making Cross look at him quickly.

"Oh, honey of course I do. You need all the Cheering up you can get. Now go on and get changed out of those clothes that you have been wearing for the past few days." Cross instructed and walked back over to the door. "Come downstairs when you're done," Cross replied and left the room with Toga who huffed unhappily.

-5 minutes later-

Zero headed downstairs to see Cross and Toga talking in the living room. Zero slowly walked in catching Crosse's attention. "Oh, Zero. It's good to see you're done. Toga is going to take you out hunting, to relieve you of any anger that you might have." Cross said with a smile.

Zero simply nodded and remained quiet. He didn't feel angry. He just felt...sad. Toga put his gun that was leaning against the chair back around his shoulder and looked at his student. "Come on let's go. Don't have all day." Toga mumbled the last part and put his cigarette out as he walked passed Zero and to the front door. Zero followed him slowly.

"Have fun you two." Cross said as he watched the two leave quietly.

-10 minutes later-

The car ride was quiet. Nobody spoke a word. Toga drove his car while Zero stared out of the window. Or maybe he was staring at his own stupid reflection? Toga cleared his throat obviously loudly, gaining Zero's attention instantly. "So what's the whole story? Cross only told me you were screwing with that pureblood and that's it." Toga stated.

"And maybe that's all you should know." Zero replied slowly but loud enough for the other male to hear.

"I want to know the full story. Tell me or I'll drive you to the moon dorms and throw you into that bastards room." Toga replied and heard Zero gasp. Was it in fear?

"F-Fine. I-I've been screwing with Kaname for awhile now. Maybe a month? But um...I recently found out I was pregnant. He called me a w-whore and told me we weren't going to have... _it_ ever again. He then posted it everywhere that I was his whore. Yuki thinks I'm a slut and you're disgusted with me. That's basically it." Zero replied Toga stared at him with his one blue eye.

"So you're carrying the bastards baby?" Toga asked and watched as the silver-haired boy slowly nodded in reply. "Jesus christ. You really fucked yourself up...and at a young age too." Toga said and ran one hand through his black wavy hair.

"I know." Zero chocked out as he felt like crying again. "A-And I'm sorry. I know I'm bad for doing what I did." Zero replied as he wiped his eyes of the wateryness. Toga glanced at the boy and than looked back at the road. A sigh heaving from his chest loudly.

"Any plans on what you'll do with it? Abort it? Put it up for adoption?" Toga asked curiously.

"I'm going to give birth to it and let Cross raise it. Then I'll kill myself." Zero replied and suddenly Toga breaked making Zero go flying forward. But thankfully he was wearing a seatbelt so he wasn't harmed.

"You can't kill yourself. So many people need you alive." Toga replied a little bit more gentler than he had previously spoken.

"Nobody needs me." Zero replied and looked out the window again.

"Cross needs you, I need you so I can train you, The hunter assosiation need you, Hate to say it but Kaname needs you. Isn't he always bugging you about looking after Yuki? What if you weren't there? So even that stupid pureblood needs you and...your baby will need you." Toga mumbled the last part but Zero's vampire hearing heard it clearly.

Zero looked at his Master through the reflection in the window. Maybe it was true. Those people did need him alive. But the question is, can they live without him.


	4. Kaname gets Toga angry

Toga decided that going hunting wasn't the best thing for Zero to do while pregnant. So instead he drove Zero to his favourite spot on the beach when he was a child. Zero carried his shoes in his hand, enjoying the sand under his feet. Toga looked at his student closely. It really did look like he needed some fresh air. He was so pale, had bags under his eyes and somewhat unclean hair. He was like a walking depression.

Zero never smiled. Not even once, so Toga wasn't upset when he saw an unhappy look on Zero's face. Toga's eye travelled around Zero's body until coming across some scars on his wrists. "You know...its pathetic to slit your wrists over what that stupid pureblood." Toga said and watched as the teen hid his wrists.

"It's not just from him. It's because of Yuki and now you. I don't want to live in a world where the people I love and care for are disgusted in me." Zero replied slowly.

"Look I'm disgusted with the fact you slept with a pureblood but...I'm not disgusted with you in general. I will admit I was before but now I know the story." Toga said and looked over at the sunset.

"Thank you...for not being disgusted with me." Zero replied and looked over at the sunset too. The two stood there in complete silence until there was a whistle drawing Zero to look behind him. And what he saw wasn't good.

It was Kaname and a few of his friends. "Oh no." Zero whispered as he watched Kaname run over to him with a big smirk on his face. Toga sensed the purebloods presence and quickly got out his gun and turned around. Kaname held his hands up as he stopped in front of Zero.

"Toga Yagari, The most famous and dangerous Hunter known. How a pleasure it is to meet you." Kaname said calmly.

"Don't give me any of that shit bloodsucker. Get away from Zero." Toga growled out angrily as he pointed his gun directly at Kaname's head.

"Calm down I only wanted to say hello to Zero," Kaname said, his crimson eyes flickering to Zero.

"Are you trying to make everyone feel sorry for you? To have pity on you?" Kaname asked and watched as Zero took a step back.

"S-Stop go away!" Zero almost pleaded. He wasn't ready to see Kaname again. Not after all the horrible things he said and done to him.

"Why aren't I allowed to see my whore?" Kaname asked and felt cold metal which was the gun press up against his forehead.

" _Leave him alone. And his name is Zero. He isn't your whore._ " Toga growled out.

"Oh really? I'd send Zero a text saying I want sex and he'd be over in a heartbeat. The act of a true whore." Kaname bitterly said and then turned around. "Whatever I'll just have to speak with _Zero_ another day," Kaname said and walked back over to his friends.

Zero kicked the sand under his feet and began tearing up again. "Hey don't listen to him." Toga said as he put his gun back over his shoulder.

"Why? He is right. I was a whore. I'd go running over to his room like a puppy in heat. Then I'd beg for him to fuck me till I couldn't walk." Zero screamed out in frustration.

"You're a whore if you let him make you believe you are." Toga said and watched as the crying hunter looked up at him.

"But it's facts. I am." Zero replied and wiped his eyes. God he hated crying.

"No, you're not. You didn't have sex with more than one person right?" Toga said and watched as Zero nodded. "See you're not a whore." Toga said and turned around to see the pureblood was gone. "Come, on let's go back to the academy," Toga said and began walking to the car. Zero trailed after him, sobbing slightly as he walked.

-Back at the academy-

Zero walked through the front door, followed by Toga. Cross skipped to the front door and greeted them with a bright smile. "Hello, you two. How'd everything go?" Cross asked and looked between the two.

"Not good. Unfortunately, the pureblood happened to be in the same area as us and decided to tease Zero." Toga said and put his gun up against the wall. Zero frowned and began walking to his room. Cross sighed as he watched Zero leave.

"I really thought getting him some fresh air with you would make him a little bit happier." Cross said and rubbed his head gently.

"He needs time alone." Toga said as he heard Zero's door upstairs close. "Give me a call if anything changes with him. His been talking to me about some suicidal stuff so keep a close eye on him but remain a distance." Toga said and picked his gun up.

"Okay, well thank you for your help." Cross said and watched as the other Hunter left. Sighing heavily he closed the door.

Guess the only thing he could do was keep a close eye on him to make sure he isn't trying to kill himself.


	5. 3 months later It's a Girl?

**Can I just take a moment to Thank Ben4Kevin who has been such a help for me in giving me ideas and tips on creating better stories. She/He has been the biggest help and I really want to thank them. So Thank you Ben4Kevin for helping me by giving me tips every now and then. It's amazing that you'd do something like that :)**

-3 Months later-

It was quick how three months went by so quickly. Zero was now currently four months pregnant and it was obvious he was pregnant. Zero was sitting in the car, looking out the window. Cross was driving him to the doctors for an ultrasound. Saying that ' _It'd be good to know the gender of the baby'_ and _'We can start shopping for baby things'._

Zero sighed as Cross pulled up at the doctors. Cross looked at Zero with a small smile. "Come on, be excited. You'll be able to see the gender of the baby." Cross said and watched as Zero looked at him and nodded slowly.

"Yeah." Zero replied lowly before unbuckling the seatbelt and getting out of the car slowly. Cross quickly got out and locked the door as the two walked into the building.

-20 minutes later-

"Zero Kiryu?" A doctor called and both Cross and Zero raised to their feet and followed the doctor down the sparkling clean white floor and into a room.

"Please lay on the chair and pull your shirt up above the baby bump." The doctor instructed. Zero did as he was told and laid on the chair and pulled his shirt up above his big-ish baby bump. "Now this is going to be cold." The doctor said as a warning as he got some gel and squeezed it onto Zero's belly. Gently he began rubbing the gel everywhere making the silver-haired boy shudder.

He then put some kind of rolling device on his belly and began moving it around slowly. Everyone stared at the screen that was in black and white. The doctor then stopped as something came up on the screen. "Congratulations. It's a girl." The doctor said and removed the device from his stomach and walked over to the printer.

Cross got Zero a wipe to remove the gel from his bump. "Here you go. Here is a picture." The doctor said and handed Zero a picture of the Ultrasound. Zero looked down at the photo in his hands. The baby looked so small. Cross led Zero out of the room and to the car.

-At The academy-

Zero laid on his bed with the ultrasound photo above him in his hands. He couldn't tear his eyes away from it. Only know is he realising how real this is. Cross had gone out to get some food leaving him all alone for an hour. Yuki no longer came to Crosse's house. She shared a dorm with her friend Yuri.

Zero's phone vibrated on the nightstand making Zero turn his head and look at the phone for a minute before reaching out and grabbing it.

 **One New Message**

Zero unlocked his phone and went into texts to see it was from Kaname. Holding his breath, his thumb rested over the message debating whether to press it or not. But curiosity overtook the hunter as he allowed his thumb to click onto the name.

 **Kaname: You home alone?**

Zero stared at the message before beginning to type.

Zero: _Why?_

 **Kaname: Because I want to see you.**

Zero: _I'm not your whore. You just want sex, don't you?!_

 **Kaname: And what's wrong with that?**

Zero: _I'm not having sex with you. Yuki hates me now because of it and you posted it online that I was your whore. Well, I'm NOT!_

 **Kaname: Okay Okay your not. I'll delete the post and I'll stop calling you a whore. How's that sound?**

Zero: _And you won't call the baby a demon._

 **Kaname: Fine, and I won't call the baby a demon.**

Zero: _And you won't post anything about me being a whore to social media again._

 **Kaname: Yes I promise. So can I come over.**

Zero:... _Fine but I'm not forgiving you for what you've done._

 **Kaname: Thank you.**

Zero dropped his phone on his bed beside him. He wanted to reject the pureblood so badly. To turn him away and say he should never talk to him again. But he couldn't. Was it the sex? It Felt _amazing!_ Nobody gave Zero pleasure the way Kaname did. Was he that sex deprived he'd allow the pureblood back in?

Was he really that much of an Idiot?...Guess so.

 _(If anyone is curious Zero isn't forgiving him. He is only in it for the pleasure, not the love and forgiveness.)_


	6. Sweet Revenge

Zero sat in front of the front door, waiting for the pureblood to come over. He'd been waiting for eleven minutes and he still wasn't here. Couldn't he hurry up? Cross was going to be back soon. There was a firm knock on the door, making Zero quickly rise to his feet. He quickly fixed his grey jumper that clung to his baby bump nicely.

Slowly he opened the door to see Kaname with a small smirk on his lips. "What do you look happy about?" Zero asked as he let the pureblood in.

"I get to have sex, of course, I'd be happy," Kaname replied and put his jacket on the coat hanger.

"And why couldn't you have sex with someone else at the moon dorms?" Zero asked as he folded his arms over his chest.

"Because... _none of them are as good as you,"_ Kaname replied huskily and pulled the hunter closer to him.

"You're so lucky I said yes to this cause I feel like cutting your dick off from how much you made me cry you selfish leech." Zero hissed out angrily.

Kaname just rolled his eyes and looked down at the baby bump. "And how's the..little one going?" Kaname asked and watched as Zero put a hand on his belly and rubbed it gently.

"Fine...It's a girl...A baby girl." Zero replied and turned around and began walking up the stairs. Kaname shut the door and followed him quickly.

-In the room-

After Kaname walked in Zero shut and locked the door. "This is for hurting me." Zero said and kicked Kaname roughly between his legs making Kaname double over in pain. He hit the floor harshly as he grabbed his groin area that hurt badly.

"Fuck!" Kaname yelled out angrily as he cupped his genitals.

"You're a fucking jerk." Zero said and got out his phone to record Kaname screaming in agony. After ten seconds he decided to post it to Instagram and write:

 **Number one Jerk gets what he deserves.**

Once it was posted he put his phone back into his pocket and watched as the pureblood sat up slowly, pain written all over his face. "Now let me kick you sick more times in your dick area cause that's how much you hurt me." Zero stated angrily.

"So I wasn't coming here to have sex it was just so you could get your revenge?" Kaname said through gritted teeth.

"No, I still want the sex. I just felt giving you some payback." Zero replied calmly.

"What if my dick is broken?" Kaname asked as he looked down at his clothed genitals hoping to god it would still work.

"Well, then that's even better payback." Zero replied smugly and began stripping.

"What the fuck! This is completely different! I didn't break your dick!" Kaname replied frantically.

"No...you broke me." Zero replied. After that, there was a dead silence in the room. The two stared at each other.

"I'm sorry okay," Kaname said as he stood up.

"I don't care. You can say sorry all you want but that isn't going to change the hurting I went through. Now hurry up and strip. This will have to be a quickie seeming Cross will be home soon." Zero said and laid on the bed.

"I can't have sex with a broken dick." Kaname scratched out. His body began flooding with panic.

"It isn't broken, I didn't kick hard enough." Zero replied as he looked over at the pureblood from the bed.

"Fine. Do you want to be fucked from the front or behind." Kaname asked and carefully began stripping himself of his clothes.

"Behind." Zero replied and turned around on all fours, being completely exposed to the pureblood.

Kaname moved behind Zero once he was naked and shoved two fingers in. "I wonder if it'll hurt the baby. The sex I mean." Kaname stated in curiosity.

"It won't. The baby will be perfectly fine." Zero replied as he felt himself being prepared. "Lube is in the draw." Zero pointed out as he felt Kaname remove his fingers from his hole.

"Maybe I won't use it. Seeming you wanted to break my dick I'll break your hole." Kaname replied and shoved himself dryly into Zero's tight, small passage. Zero screamed as his hands fisted the sheets under him.

"FUCKING JERK!" Zero screamed in pain as his rear hurt badly.

"You like that?" Kaname asked as he thrusted over and over again into Zero's small passage. "I bet you won't be tight once the baby is born," Kaname replied and continued to thrust into Zero mercilessly. "Look at you. Your pregnant and taking it like a bitch. How cute." Kaname said and bit Zero's shoulder.

"Fuck you." Zero replied as pleasure began taking over.

"Say it, you love the sex," Kaname said into his ear.

"I-I love the sex ah~" Zero began moaning and panting as Kaname began hitting all the right spots inside him.

"Good little hunter." Kaname said as he began rubbing Zero's baby bump. His hands exploring the body under him. Something about Zero always made the pureblood want more. Maybe it was how he acted like a virgin when he really wasn't. Or maybe it was because of the tight ring of muscle that clamped around him in ways no other female or male could do. Or maybe because it was just...Zero.


	7. Invitation to the Baby Shower

-2 months later-

Zero had decided to go into town with Cross to by a few things. He had already informed the male that he was planning on leaving then academy and returning to his parents home once he had the baby. And Cross actually thought it was a good idea. Zero and Cross had been shopping for about an hour. They had bought a crib, some pink clothes, a red ring sling and a mamaroo.

Happily Zero and Cross began setting up the baby room at his parent's house. It was away from the city so it was peaceful. Cross painted the room pink while Zero put cute little stickers on them. Zero managed to put a baby blue shade of curtains on the wall seeming it went nicely with the pink. The crib was in the middle of the room so it gave quick and easy access to Zero at night.

Cross finally finished putting together the Mamaroo in the living room and watched as the small seat bounced side to side gently. (A/N: If you don't know what a Mamaroo is look it up. It's adorable.)

"All done," Cross said as Zero walked into the living room.

"It looks so cute." Zero said as he happily rubbed his belly. "I bet she'd love to try it out." Zero said and felt a kick to his hand making him gasp loudly in surprise.

"What is it? Is something wrong?" Cross asked as he began to panic.

"No. The baby kicked!" Zero said and grabbed Crosses hand and put it on his belly. The two waited for a minute until Cross felt a small foot kick his hand.

"Oh, my!" Cross said with excitement.

"We should throw a baby shower. I'll invite Senei!" Zero said with a smile.

"Sure that sounds great," Cross replied and both and Zero walked to the front door. "Well, this place just needs a few little touch ups here and there. I think I'll be able to finish it before the baby arrives." Cross said making Zero smile.

"Thank you for your help. I really appreciate it a lot." Zero said gently.

"It's my pleasure to be helping you," Cross said and smiled back at Zero. The two then left the place to head back to the academy.

-Back at the academy-

Zero sat at the kitchen table. A blank invitation in front of him with a pen in his hand. He was inviting Toga and Kaito. Should he invite Kaname?

 _'Like he would come anyway.'_ Zero thought and tried thinking of other people. He could invite Yuki but she'd never look at him again. She is already angry at him for sleeping with Kaname there is no telling what she would do if she found out he was having the purebloods child.

' _There's really nobody else to invite.'_ Zero thought and then looked down at the blank paper. Zero sighed heavily before beginning to write a name he hated oh so much.

-A few days later-

There was a knock at Kaname's door making the pureblood groan as he got up from his desk and opened the door to see it was Ruka. "I'm not having sex with you." The pureblood said as it turns out, After learning that Zero was Kaname's whore, all the girls thought they had a chance with him and tried sleeping with him. But they all disgusted the pureblood to no ends. So they never got lucky.

"That's..not what I am here for. There's mail for you." Ruka said and handed Kaname a small envelope. Kaname took it and turned around quickly. Slamming the door in her face he headed back to his desk and sat down.

He then carefully opened the envelope and took out the card that was pink. His crimson eyes scanned the card slowly.

 **'**

 **Zero Kiryu is having a baby!**

 **Kaname Kuran you are invited to a baby shower to celebrate**

 **The wonderful pregnancy. The Baby shower**

 **will be held on the 8th of September.**

 **Call: (You already have my phone number)**

 **RVSP: (By Tuesday) '**

Kaname sighed as he leaned back into his chair. "So Zero invited me to the baby shower where other hunters will be?" Kaname thought to himself and threw the invitation on his desk and pulled out his phone. His crimson eyes looked up at the time. 12:30am.

"I doubt he'll be awake. It's already midnight." Kaname thought but decided to text the hunter anyway.


	8. Texting Zero

Zero laid down on his bed unhappily. It had started raining outside and looked like there was going to be a thunderstorm. The rain pelted against the windows harshly, the banging of the rain against the glass was the only sound that filled the quiet room. Zero's phone vibrated in his pocket. Zero honestly didn't want to check it.

After a few minutes, it vibrated again making him groan and take out his phone. He unlocked it to see they were text messages from Kaname making him quickly sit up in his bed.

 **Kaname: Hey.**

 **Kaname: I got your invitation to the baby Shower.**

Zero: _Oh okay that's good..._

 **Kaname: Why would you send me one?**

Zero: _I don't know. Why is it a problem? Still, hate you._

 **Kaname: Well there is going to be hunters there right? I'm assuming Toga is going to be there.**

Zero: _Yeah, along with Kaito and Cross._

 **Kaname: Both Cross and Toga know what I did and you want me to show up there casually? Your an idiot.**

Zero: _Fuck you. You could always come after they had left anyway. What's the big freakin deal?_

 **Kaname: You already tried to break my dick and now you are trying to kill me. That's the big deal.**

Zero: _Don't go. It's as simple as that. Nobody needs you there anyway._

Zero huffed and glared at his phone. He waited for Kaname's reply patiently. One minute passed, then two and three. Soon five minutes passed and there was no reply. Zero was about to put his phone down until his phone vibrated gently.

Quickly he looked down at Kaname's text.

 **Kaname: You're right.**

Zero's eyebrows furrowed at Kaname's response. Wasn't he going to say something more than just that back to him?

Zero: _You're not crying are you?_

 **Kaname: I don't see why I should be.**

Zero: _Hey don't blame me that it looked like you were upset._

 **Kaname: Whatever**

Zero: _I really hate your Attitude._

 **Kaname: Oh and that's coming from you.**

Zero: _At least I'm not a stuck up, selfish, rude, arrogant, blind minded Blood Sucker._

 **Kaname: At least I'm not come cold hearted, awful looking whore.**

Zero's eyes went wide as he looked at the last word. A wave of emotions hit him hard.

Zero: _You promised never to call me that again!_

 **Kaname: What so you insult me and I have to be perfectly fine with it but when I insult you, I get in trouble? Hardly seems fair.**

Zero: _YOU PROMISED!_

 **Kaname: Okay fine! At least I am not some cold hearted, awful looking level E hunter. Better?**

Zero: _I guess._

 **Kaname:...**

Zero:...

Zero: _So are you coming?_

 **Kaname: Where to?**

Zero: _The bloody Baby shower!_

 **Kaname: Oh so the baby shower is going to be bloody? Let me guess blood all over the floor?**

Zero: _You're hopeless._

 **Kaname: I'm kidding I know what you're talking about. And I'll think about it. I'm not a hundred percent sure yet.**

Zero: _Fine but tell me soon._

 **Kaname: Okay**

With that, the conversation came to an end between the two. Zero flopped back onto the bed and looked up at the roof. His mind was going crazy. Was it always like this?

Zero sighed as he pulled the blankets over him protecting himself from the cold air. Slowly he slid his eyes closed and for some odd reason, he kept his phone relevantly close to him.


	9. Baby Shower

-2 Months later-

Zero leaned over and placed some food he had cooked on the table. There was a knock at the front door making Zero waddle over to it with one hand on his hip. He opened the door to see Cross, Toga, and Kaito. Smiling he stepped to the side and allowed them in.

Cross happily walked in with his present and put it on the table. "Wow Zero the food looks amazing," Cross said as he eyed the food hungrily.

"Oh, thanks. I got bored so I decided to cook." Zero said and looked at the two other vampires in front of him. "Thanks for coming you two." Zero said and coughed into his hand after he finished speaking.

"I didn't even know males could get pregnant," Kaito said and handed his present to Zero before walking to the kitchen where he smelled food.

Zero looked at the box in his hand before looking up at Toga. "Cross would kill me if I didn't come." Toga said and put his present on top of Kaitos.

"Oh really? I got the impression you were stronger than him." Zero teased. His Sensei stared at him before hmphing and headed to the kitchen too.

Zero rolled his lavender eyes and closed the door. Slowly he made his way back into the kitchen, he put the presents on the table and sat at the table with the others. "Is there anyone else coming?" Cross asked as he put some pie onto his plate.

"Oh Um, I'm not too sure. I sent an invitation to someone else but I don't think they will show up." Zero said and looked down at the food.

"I see," Cross said and then began eating. "Have you thought of any baby names?" Cross asked drawing his attention.

"No, I haven't." Zero said and began eating some of the food he made.

"Pick a good name." Toga said making Zero look at him.

"Hopefully I will." Zero replied calmly.

-2 Hours later-

Zero finally managed to finish the dishes. Turning around he wiped his wet hands on a towel before looking over at the leftover food. "What am I going to do with that?" Zero asked himself and walked over to the food. He picked up the big red bowl that held the baked creamy potatoes in it and went to tip it out in the bin until there was a knock at the front door.

Carefully he put the bowel done and walked to the front door. As he opened the door he was met with crimson eyes. Kaname Kuran. "Well, you're late." Zero stated and leaned against the door frame.

"I am? Well, I have been sleeping." Kaname said and pointed up to the now dark sky. "Vampires sleep during the day." Kaname reminded Zero.

"Oh right. Forgot that." Zero said and allowed Kaname in. Kaname grabbed his present which was a huge looking white box.

"This is for you," Kaname said as he carried it inside.

"What is it?" Zero asked in wonder as he looked at the box before him.

"Open it," Kaname said and gestured Zero to the box.

Cautiously Zero made his way over to the box and picked up a card that was on top of it and opened it.

 **'Dear Zero,**

 **Congratulations on your daughter.**

 **Here is my gift to you. I hope you like it.**

 **Kaname. '**

Zero smiled before beginning to open the box. He pushed the box onto its side and pulled out the content inside. It was a foldable black pram. Zero gasped as he unfolded it, his eyes roamed around it in amazement. "Thank you so much for getting me this. I completely forgot I needed one of these." Zero said and looked at Kaname happily.

"Well, I'm glad it'll be of use to you. I was kind of worried that you would already have one." Kaname said and scratched the back of his head. Zero nodded slowly and looked back at the pram before him.

"Oh, Um did you want to have something to eat?" Zero asked curiously as he looked up at the pureblood.

"Um, I dunno would that be bothering you?" Kaname asked and watched as the hunter shook his head quickly.

"No way! I would be happy if you had something to eat cause I have so much leftover." Zero said and led the pureblood to the kitchen.

-10 minutes later-

"So you're going to live here once the baby is born?" Kaname asked as he ate some potato.

"Yeah, that's the plan." Zero replied and drank some coffee.

"What about schooling? Are you going to drop out?" Kaname asked curiously.

"Yeah, I'll be full-time mom. Cross will help with rent. But when she gets to the age of five I want to start working." Zero explained to the pureblood in a rather casual and relaxed tone.

"I see," Kaname replied and continued to eat. "You're good at cooking." Kaname complimented.

"Thanks. You can take some home if you want." Zero said and watched as Kaname nodded in reply.

"So Um...You and Yuki huh? I heard you two got together last week." Zero stated awkwardly as he looked down at his coffee.

"Me and Yuki? We aren't dating." Kaname said as he looked at the other oddly.

"Really? Apparently, she is telling all the girls you asked her out." Zero said and put his coffee down.

"No, not as far as I know," Kaname said and looked at his watch. "I better get going," Kaname said and stood up slowly. He put his plate in the sink and headed over to the front door.

"Bye Zero." He called out before leaving. Zero sighed as he leaned back into the wooden chair. His mind was a mingled mess of thoughts and emotion.


	10. Baby Names

-1 Month later-

One month had gone by in a flash. Cross was busy doing work at the academy, Toga was on a hunting mission and Zero was at home packing a bag to take to the hospital if he were to go into labor. Zero sat on the couch and decided to watch some Tv. He rubbed his belly eagerly and sometimes pressed down on it gently. He felt so bubbly inside. Any day now and he was due to give birth. He'd be able to see his daughter for the first time.

Though a little nervous he still felt excited beyond belief. Surprisingly Kaname had been to some help. Whenever Zero had leftovers from having Guests over, Kaname was always happy to come over and eat with him. Even Toga had been helping. He set everything up, including baby gates for when the baby gets older. But the one thing Zero was nervous about was what to call the baby.

He hadn't really been thinking about it until now. ' _Whats a good name that she'll like when she gets older?'_ Zero thought as he slumped against the couch with his chin in his hand gently.

What if she hated the name when she got older? What if it didn't suit her?

Fear started seeping into Zero's body. It was impossible for him to think of a name...A really good name off the top of his head. Zero bit his lip as he grabbed his phone from the coffee table and dialed Cross. He got a pen and Notepad ready and placed them on his lap as he sat there listening to the ringing until finally, Cross picked up.

" _Hello?"_ Crosses voice rang from the other side of the phone line.

"Hey, Cross it's me. I need your help with baby names." Zero said, right after there was complete silence until a big squeal from Cross nearly made Zero death.

" _OH MY GOD YOU CAME TO ME! OH OH NAME IT SKY OR KATE THOSE NAMES ARE SUPER CUTE!"_ Cross screamed into the phone.

Zero wrote the names down on the Notepad quickly. "Thanks. I'll leave you to your work now." Zero replied.

" _Byeee!"_ Cross said happily before hanging up.

Zero went through his contacts on his phone before coming to Toga. He dialed the number and held it up to his ear.

" _Yo?"_ Toga greeted in his usual cold tone.

"It's me Zero. I was wondering if you had any baby names in mind?" Zero asked slowly. He had never asked his Sensei for Baby names before, usually, he was really cold and turned away from him so he hoped he'd at least answer.

" _I don't know...Scarlett Maybe? I don't know baby names. Now I'm in the middle of a mission gotta go."_ And with that, the phone hung up. Zero sighed heavily and wrote the name down on the Pad. Scarlett wasn't a bad name he actually liked it but he liked small names like his. Maybe there was a name out there with only four letters like his and sounded female.

Slowly he scrolled to the bottom of his phone to see two contacts.

 **Kaname Kuran**

 **Yuki Cross**

Wow. It had been nine months since Zero saw Yuki.

' _I wonder how she is going.'_

She didn't know he was pregnant so she couldn't help him with names. Plus I don't think she would anyway. So his thumb pressed down on Kaname's name and soon his phone began to ring. Zero placed his phone to his ear and waited once more for the other male to pick up.

" _Hello, Zero."_ Kaname's voice greeted over the one casually.

"Hey." Zero replied awkwardly.

" _What do you need?"_ The pureblood asked curiously.

"I need your help with baby names. I have asked both Cross and Toga but I'm not too sure I really like the names." Zero explained.

 _"What are the names?"_ Kaname said curiously.

"Well, I have Sky, Kate, and Scarlett." Zero read out the names on the Notepad.

" _Kate sounds like a nice name."_ Kaname pointed out but heard the hunter groan over the phone.

"I know it is but I don't think it's the right name." Zero replied with a deep sigh after.

 _"Mmm okay, then what about Luna?"_ Kaname asked curiously. Zero perked up on the couch. Luna. He liked that. A simple four letter name that sounded feminine. He liked it a lot.

"A-Ah yeah, I'll add that to my list too. Thanks." Zero thanked and scribbled out the other names and just had Luna on the page. "U-Um do you want to come over for dinner?" Zero asked curiously. What was he doing? Why was he inviting the pureblood over?

 _"Tonight? Well, I think I might be busy but I can see if I can come."_ Kaname stated over the phone. Zero sighed and slumped back against the couch. Why'd he feel sad after hearing the pureblood might not be able to come?

Kaname heard the unhappy sigh from the other and twitched his nose slightly. _"I'll try to be there around 9 o'Clock okay?"_ Kaname said quickly.

Zero smiled and nodded his head even though Kaname couldn't see.

"Okay see you."

" _Bye."_

Zero plunked his phone on the couch beside him and looked at the Notepad that had Luna written on it in big writing.


	11. Kaname comes over

-Hours later-

Lavender eyes looked up at the clock hanging on the wall. 10:30pm. Zero raised to his feet slowly. He had been sitting at the table in the kitchen for an hour and a half. Huffing he went to his room down the hall to change into his Pyjama's.

As Zero was finishing changing there was a knock at the door, which echoed through the quiet house. Zero put on a blue fluffy robe and exited his room slowly. He wrapped the robe folds around his pregnant belly and tied the belt under his bump. He then opened the door to see it was Kaname who looked at him and awkwardly smiled.

Zero glared at the other male unhappily. "You're late," Zero voiced, Kaname scratched the back of his head and nodded.

"Yeah, sorry. I had heaps of work to do." Kaname replied and looked at the angry Male.

"So what, you couldn't give me a five-second call saying you were going to be late or couldn't come?" Zero asked as he folded his arms over his chest as he glared harder at the pureblood.

"I'm sorry, How do you want me to make it up to you?" Kaname stated. Zero paused to think for a second before pointing behind himself.

"Get in the kitchen and eat." Zero ordered. Kaname smiled and walked passed Zero to get to the kitchen.

Kaname happily was eating the cold food. "Still tastes good even when cold," Kaname said and ate another mouthful of pasta.

Zero stared at the other eating the cold food.

' _He does know he can heat the food up right?'_ Zero thought as he looked oddly at the pureblood.

"Oh so um, what name did you decide on for the baby?" Kaname asked curiously.

"Luna." Zero replied quickly.

"Oh, so you liked that name?" Kaname said with amusement.

"Yes." Zero replied and tapped his finger against the wooden surface of the table.

"Yay!" Kaname softly fist pumped the air. "So when are you due?" Kaname asked curiously.

"Any day now. It's up to her when she comes out." Zero said and turned his attention to the bag on the chair. "I packed a bag with everything I need for when I am at the hospital. I got baby clothes, toys, shoes and a hat." Zero listed and then looked back at Kaname.

"So you excited to see her?" Zero suddenly asked making Kaname stop eating.

There was a heavy pause before Kaname slowly nodded. "I guess," Kaname said and continued to eat.

"You should be." Zero said and rubbed his temple slightly. Kaname than just realized how tired Zero looked.

"I should go, it's late," Kaname said and stood up.

"But you haven't finished eating." Zero said and pointed at Kaname's full plate.

"Yeah sorry I can't finish it I'm quite full." Kaname lied as he patted his belly.

Zero looked at him as if being offended by what Kaname just said. "I've seen you eat more. Is my pasta not good?" Zero asked curiously.

"No it's great but it's late so I should go." Kaname insisted. Zero looked out the window to see it was pitch black outside.

"It's already too late to go home. Stay the night." Zero said but Kaname quickly shook his head.

"No, I should g-"

"One night isn't going to kill you Kaname." The hunter stated firmly. Kaname tried thinking of an excuse but none came to his head. The hunter had won. Smiling victoriously as Kaname gave a heaved sigh Zero knew the pureblood had lost.

(Sorry it's a bit short)


	12. Angry (Not an Update)

Sorry, this isn't an update but I have a little issue I just needed to discuss. **All** my stories are **Yaoi.**

 **I give warnings in the summary.**

 **So do not start leaving cruel reviews.**

 **I don't mind if you review: "This certain part wasn't good" or "You need to work harder on that part" cause I need people to do that so I can improve my writing cause it** **sucks.**

 **But please do not start leaving reviews like: "Yuck. You fangirls" or "This is Gross" cause** **ALL** **my stories will be Yaoi. So YES I am a Fangirl and I write KanamexZero fanfictions.**

I have only received two cruel reviews which have been reported.

Thank you to those people who leave kind reviews and continue to read my stories. I just wanted to make it perfectly clear that any reviews that are cruel will be reported. Nobody needs crap like that.


	13. Wanna bet?

**I'd like to say a big thanks to everyone that made me feel better after a certain incident involving haters happened. It makes me feel better about myself that people actually enjoy reading my stories and It makes me happy that YOU Right now are actually taking time out of your day/Night to read my stories. It means a lot to me so thank you guys HEAPS!**

~Now to the story~

Kaname had finished eating the rest of the food Zero had made. The two talked every now and then. Mostly about the Baby and sometimes about each others day. Zero washed the dishes as Kaname cleaned the table of any crumbs he had made.

Zero washed the dishes as Kaname cleaned the table of any crumbs he had made.

"We should head to bed." Zero said as he put the wet dishes on the rack to dry overnight. Kaname finished wiping the table and walked over behind Zero, dropping the cloth on the bench so he could wrap his arms around Zero's waist, right under his baby bump.

"And do what?" Kaname asked seductively as he placed his chin on Zero's fluffy shoulder.

"Sleep." Zero replied and turned around in the purebloods arms.

"Why sleep when there are so much more funnier things we could be doing," Kaname said and got the fluffy belt around Zero's waist and untied it.

Slowly he opened the robe up and pulled it down Zero's shoulders until it landed on the floor in a heap silently. "Kaname, we can't. I'm tired." Zero groaned out as he looked at the pureblood.

"What about a quickie?" Kaname asked as he groped Zero firmly from behind.

"Kaname." Zero groaned unhappily.

"Five minutes?" Kaname said and tilted his head to the side.

"No."

"Two minutes?"

"No."

"One minute?"

Zero glared at the pureblood. "Like you could get me off in one minute." Zero replied and watched as the pureblood smiled wickedly.

"You wanna bet?" Kaname asked curiously.

Zero's eyes looked the pureblood up and down before crossing his arms over his chest. "Fine. I bet you $50 you can't make me come in a minute." Zero said with confident.

"I bet you $100 I can," Kaname said smugly. Zero reached his and out and so did Kaname. The two then shook on the bet. Zero got his phone out and set the timer to one minute. He then pressed start and in a blink of an eye Zero was lifted up onto the bench and pushed down.

Kaname ripped Zero's Pyjamas off of him and slowly but seductively pulled Zero's underwear down his legs. Zero watched the pureblood in amusement as the other began kissing gently in his inner thighs. Kaname then traced his tongue over the awaiting hole making Zero gasp and arch his back.

Kaname couldn't look up at Zero due to the big baby bump much to his dismay. Kaname then slipped his tongue into the right hole, wetting it from the inside. Zero moaned and gripped both his hands on Kaname's head.

Kaname wiggled his tongue inside Zero, loving the hunters taste.

 **45 seconds remaining**

Kaname took his tongue out of Zero and replaced it when his fingers. Thrusting them in and out slowly he looked down at Zero who was gently moving up and down on the counter with each thrust of his fingers. Zero looked up at him before looking over at his phone. "32 seconds remaining." Zero said with a cheeky smile.

There was no way the pureblood could make him cum in only 30 seconds.

Kaname took his fingers out of Zero and bent back down. Quickly he shoved his tongue back inside Zero and started pumping the hunter's erection quickly making the hunter moan loudly as his began fisting Kaname's hair.

 **19 seconds remaining**

' _Oh no'_

Zero began feeling a coiling in his lower stomach. He was going to come. No matter how much he tried to fight it off the coiling got bigger and bigger.

 **Ten seconds remaining**

Zero couldn't help the screams of pleasure that escaped his mouth. His hands tugging at Kaname's hair harshly as the pureblood sucked the area around his hole. He was going to explode any second now. And gladly to his ears, the alarm went off. Zero stopped fighting back and came into Kaname's hand that was still pumping him.

His moans turned into heavy breathing as he looked up at the roof. Feeling Kaname pull away he looked down to see the pureblood stand back up. "How was it?" Kaname asked as he licked the cum or his hand.

"O...kay..." The hunter said, out of breath still. He then looked to the side at his phone. "You lost." Zero replied and earned an unhappy sigh from Kaname.

"Indeed I did," Kaname said and got his wallet out from his pocket and got out $100 and gave it to Zero. Zero grinned widely, obviously happy that he had won. "Would it still count as losing if you came less then a second after the alarm had gone off?" Kaname asked curiously as he watched the pregnant hunter sit up on the bench.

"Yep." Zero said with amusement.

"Well, I technically made you come in a minute with my tongue and hand. I wonder how quick I can make you cum with something bigger in you." Kaname said and licked his lips in excitement. But Zero pushed the other away and got his clothes back on.

"I'm too drained, maybe tomorrow?" Zero said and tiredly yawned. His orgasm knocked all the energy he had left out of him.

Kaname sighed unhappily as he felt turned on but wasn't getting any release. "Fine tomorrow. But you better not forget." Kaname said as he watched Zero walk over to the door.

"I won't." Zero tiredly replied and then began walking to his room to get some much-needed sleep.


	14. Things don't go so well

**Hey guys/Girls,**

 **Sorry for the lack of updates recently. I have been sick for awhile now. But thankfully I am slowly getting better. I am still sick but at least I am well enough to write.**

 **Sorry if this chapter is crappy, I'm still sick so I haven't really put much effort into this.**

~Next day~

It was close to 10:00am now. The room was filled with the sun's brightness but went unwanted when Zero covered his eyes with his hand.

' _Stupid light.'_

Zero groaned in his head and went to sit up until he felt something soft against his baby bump. Curiously he looked under his hand to see a ball of chocolate brown hair sprawled on his bare baby bump. He watched as Kaname pressed his ear against the baby bump gently.

' _What is he doing?'_

Suddenly lavender eyes darted to the side as a small foot pressed against his inner stomach and then pushed out gently so that there was a clear shape of a baby foot. Zero's eyes went wide as he smiled at the same time. The baby was kicking!

Kaname's head darted to the side as he seen the foot and began leaving small kisses over it. Soon the baby moved her foot away from the surface making Zero's baby bump go back to being round.

Kaname waited for a minute before the small baby foot appeared again. Quickly he began kissing the baby foot again until it disappeared.

"You're playing with the baby?" Zero asked curiously and watched as Kaname darted his head up to look into lavender eyes. Kaname backed away at the speed of light but accidently got his foot tangled in the sheets, resulting in him falling over the side of the bed.

Zero slowly turned on his side as he looked down at the pureblood that was groaning in pain. "Ouch." Kaname hissed as he rubbed the back of his head.

"You're an idiot." Zero said as he a ran his hand through his silver hair, his eyes peering down at the pureblood.

"Thanks," Kaname said as he sat up slowly.

"What are you doing in my room anyway?" Zero asked curiously as he sat up on the bed, the blanket fell loosely on his lap. Zero pulled his pyjama shirt down over his baby bump to keep himself warm even though it really wasn't that cold. Kaname sighed and looked at Zero seriously.

"I want you to give me a blowjob," Kaname stated, Zero's eyes widened as he pulled the blanket up his body more.

"N-No way!" Zero stuttered out as his cheeks became red.

"Why? You were too tired to give me pleasure yesterday. So I'll have it today." Kaname said as he got onto his knees beside Zero's bed.

"I'm not having your...dick...anywhere near my mouth," Zero argued, Kaname clearly being upset, rose to his feet and towered over the younger vampire.

"You **will**! It's only _fair_ seeming I gave you pleasure yesterday." Kaname replied trying to hide the slight irritation in his voice.

" _ **NO!**_ "

The room quickly fell into an intense silence. The two stared at each other both in anger. Kaname wanted to get pleasure but Zero is refusing. Kaname tightened his hand into a balled fist as he gritted his teeth sharply. The looking at Kaname's facial expression and hand gesture it looked like the pureblood was about to beat Zero.

Shrinking away, Zero slowly moved the blanket up his body. He was afraid the pureblood would injure the baby. Zero couldn't care less about himself, but when it came to his child he would do anything to keep her safe. "O-Okay...I'll do it." Zero swallowed hard as those words left his mouth. Slowly he got onto all fours in front of Kaname and slowly unzipped his zipper.

"Don't even bother," Kaname growled as he moved away from the hunter. Zero quickly looked up at the pureblood, to see such an angry expression on a face that was relaxed and calm yesterday night made feelings in Zero sway.

"But-"

"I'm leaving." Kaname interrupted and pulled his fly back up.

"I'll make breakfast." Zero insisted almost quietly. Kaname paused and looked him up and down.

"No. I'll get someone else to make me breakfast at the moon dorms," Kaname said and walked over to the door calmly.

"Kaname I-" Zero paused as Kaname looked over at him. There was a firm look in his eyes. One of coldness. A barrier which stopped people from seeing the true feelings.

"What?" Kaname asked coldly.

"I-I'm sorry okay. Look at the moment I don't want dick in my mouth. I'm pregnant and due any day now. I need to be resting and sleeping." Zero explained to the pureblood. Kaname stared at him before slowly opening the door.

"Thank you for having me for the night it was kind of you Kiryu-Kun," Kaname replied formally before leaving the room with only the soft click of the door behind him as a reminder.

Zero fell back onto his bed and stared up at the roof.

It was unfair of him to get pleasure and not return it.


	15. THE BABY IS FINALLY HERE!

He hurt. Why did he hurt? Why was his body going through so much pain?

Zero's right hand squeezed the bench in front of him as his left hand rubbed under his belly. A thin coat of sweat coated his body as his breathing got short and shorter. Slowly Zero waddled over to his phone that laid on the table. Slowly he dialed Crosses number and held the phone to his ear.

"Please please please pick up." Zero begged as the phone kept ringing and ringing. Finally after a few rings, Cross picked up, But before the older man could speak Zero interrupted.

"CROSS PLEASE PICK ME UP AND TAKE ME TO THE HOSPITAL MY BODY HURTS!" Zero screamed as another jolt of pain rushed through him.

"Zero! I'll be right there. You need to sit down and take even breaths okay?" Cross asked calmly even though he too was panicking.

"O-Okay." Zero said and heard Cross hang up. Carelessly he chucked his phone back onto the table before waddling into the living room to sit down. But as he entered the living room, it was like his body just gave in on himself.

He blacked out, his body collapsing in a heap on the floor. His head banged against the floor harshly. As Zero laid there unconscious a pool of blood began to expand around him.

~Hours later~

Zero was awoken by the pain in his body. In between his legs is where it hurt the most. Zero snapped his eyes open to see he was in a white room, in a hospital gown and doctors around him. "Kiryu-kun I'm glad to see you're awake, you were found unconscious in your home. You had hit your head badly but no serious injury was made. Please do not panic. Your baby is under enough stress as it is." The doctor warned Zero quickly.

The heart monitor that had cords attached to Zero's chest began beeping faster and faster.

"Kiryu-Kun make your heart beat go back to normal. Just relax." The doctor soothingly said.

"Is the baby going to be okay?!" Zero asked in distress as he tried sitting up in the bed, only to be pushed down by other doctors.

"It won't be if you keep being stubborn and not do as I say." The doctor stated harshly. Zero instantly tried relaxing his body. After hearing that he _needed_ to be relaxed. For the babies sake. Suddenly an idea popped into his head. He needed a distraction.

"Can I call someone? It well keep me distracted and relaxed." Zero said as he looked up at the nurse.

Slowly she nodded and disappeared somewhere for a second before coming back with a black phone. She handed the phone to Zero carefully and watched him as he dialed whoever he wanted to call. Zero pressed the phone against his ear tightly hoping to dear god who he was trying to call would pick up.

"Hello?" Kaname's voice asked over the phone.

"Kaname's it's me Zero." Zero quickly said and felt the doctor spread his legs, preparing him for pushing.

"What is it?" Kaname asked coldly. Zero panted for a few seconds before finally taking a deep breath.

"Kaname look I know what happened this morning was unfair and you'd probably don't want to talk to me right now but I wanted to give you the good news." Zero said as he felt pain course between his legs.

"And that is?" Kaname asked sounding impatient.

"I'm having the baby!" Zero screamed into the phone as sheer pain enveloped his body. Zero was waiting for a response from Kaname but it never came. Looking down at the phone he looked to see it had gone flat. He handed it back to the Nurse and looked at the doctor.

"How long will the pain last?" Zero asked lowly.

"It varies from person to person." The doctor replied and looked down between Zero's spread legs. "You're dilated you can start pushing." The doctor said loud and clear.

"No please, it's going to hurt." Zero begged as he had already had enough of the pain, he refused to push.

"Look Kiryu-Kun, you _need_ to push." The doctor said in a serious voice.

Zero looked at the doctor as if he were crazy before beginning to push with all his might. "That's it. Keep it up." The doctor stated happily.

Zero screamed loudly as he continued to push and push, wanting the pain to be over so badly.

~At the moon dorms~

Kaname's crimson eyes widened at the four words Zero had screamed. What was he meant to do? He tried calling the hunter back but it always failed to connect. Kaname leaned back into his chair, his hands in his hair as he looked down at his desk.

' _Cross would be there with him.'_

Kaname sighed and looked up at the roof. A harsh emotion pounded into his chest. Cross would always be around Zero and the baby meaning that he'd never be able to see her.

' _Like I want to see her.'_ Kaname growled in his head and grabbed a pen and continued on with his work. But slowly Kaname's shoulders sagged and his writing got slower.

He did want to see her.

Kaname stopped writing altogether and looked outside his window, his gaze was completely lost. What does he do now?

Does he try and connect with Zero and the baby and apologise to Cross and Toga for everything he has done. Or does he simply move on with someone else?

Thoughts pondered in Kaname's confused mind.

For the first time in Kaname's pureblood life, he did not know what to do.

~Back to Zero~

Zero's breathing started calming down as the sound of the crying baby echoed the room. Zero smiled tiredly as the small slimy baby was placed on his chest. Lavender eyes looked down at the crying infant on him. She had beautiful silver hair, just like him.

Zero gently stroked the small layer of hair over her head and shushed her gently until she had fallen asleep. Once she was asleep the doctors took her away to weigh and clean her. "Whats her name? Have you decided?" The nurse asked gently while holding paper on a clipboard.

"Luna Kiryu." Zero replied and slowly closed his eyes.

His body shutting down from the exhaustion of giving birth.


	16. 5 months later

~5 months later~

Everything seemed normal even though a new little bundle of joy was in Zeros home. Cross would come visit the two from time to time but work really caught up to him quickly. Even though Zero is only in his teen years, he loved being a mom. He loved hearing the giggles of excitement the baby would make when Zero pulled funny faces.

But sometimes Zero felt a little lonely. Every time he called Kaname the pureblood would never answer, Zero would send letters to Kaname but the pureblood wouldn't reply. Maybe he never got the letters? Maybe they got lost or misplaced. And the pureblood stopped coming around to eat his food once the baby was born. There was a beep at the front, Zero put the baby in the red sling so that the baby was up against his chest and he didn't have to use his hands to carry her.

Zero made his way to the front door carefully, he then opened the door to see Cross in his car. Zero walked out and shut the door behind him quietly. Walking down the steps he walked to Crosses car and got into the passenger seat next to him.

"Aren't you going to put the baby in the car seat?" Cross asked curiously.

"No, I'll just hang onto her for now." Zero replied and put his seat belt on, adjusting it so it didn't disturb the baby.

"That's unsafe. What if we got into a car accident?" Cross asked as he reversed out of the driveway and onto the road.

"I'll protect her." Zero replied and looked out the window.

"So when we get to the academy do you need my help with getting anything?" Cross asked as he made a turn.

"No, I can handle it. Plus I want to be alone with baby while I walk through the academy." Zero replied to Cross casually.

Nodding, Cross looked at Zero from the corner of his eye. "I see, so what did you leave at the academy?" Cross asked curiously.

"Something important." Was Zeros only reply.

Zero sighed as he looked at the trees going by. He had lied to Cross about forgetting something at the academy. He was actually going back there to see Kaname. But...he couldn't tell Cross that.

~At the Academy~

Kaname had his face laying on top of his work. His pen laid to the side of him, broken and with ink pooling out of it. Kaname's room hadn't been cleaned in months, it had turned into a pig pen. Documents, paper, and rubbish were scattered out all over the floor and desks. It was a surprise to even himself that he changed his clothes every day.

But a pile of letters remained neatly piled on the left side of him. They were all from Zero but he didn't dare open them. He didn't want to get attached to the baby or the hunter. It would result in even more pain. If he didn't open the letters and read them, then he wouldn't feel sad. That's what he thought.

 _But he was wrong._

He didn't have to avoid the letters to feel sad.

There was a knock at the door making Kaname groan unhappily. "Come in," Kaname called out. He couldn't care less what anyone thought of him anymore. See him as a depressed sag of flesh, he couldn't care. As the door creaked open the sound of rustling papers filled the room.

"You are a mess." A voice pointed out.

"I know." Kaname simply replied and kept his head down on his desk.

"You haven't read my letters." The voice stated firmly. Kaname opened his crimson eyes and looked up to see Zero standing in front of him with a red sling around his shoulder. Kaname swallowed hard as he looked down at the sling. He couldn't see anything in it, but there was a clear shape of a body.

"I got busy." Kaname lied as he picked up his leaking pen and began writing with it. Failing miserably the ink went all over his hand, coating it in black.

"Kaname stop being a dick bag. You've been ignoring me." Zero said as he moved closer to the desk. "Why are you ignoring me all of a sudden?" Zero asked as he grabbed a tissue and began wiping the ink off of Kaname's hand.

"I haven't been," Kaname replied lowly and pulled his hand away from Zero once he was done cleaning it.

"Kaname." Zero said firmly and circled the desk. He pushed the pureblood back and sat on the desk in front of him.

"Zero," Kaname said and looked at the paperwork under Zero. He needed to finish it soon.

"You've been ignoring AND avoiding me for five months. I'm over it." Zero said and watched as Kaname looked up at him.

"And? Why'd you come here and waste your time saying that to me?" Kaname asked firmly.

"Cause you don't open any of my letters. I've been trying to call you and everything." Zero explained.

"I was busy," Kaname replied again and gestured to the work under Zero.

"I don't care." Zero stated and took the sling off of his shoulders, He gently held the sling out to Kaname who looked curiously at him before taking hold of the sling carefully. There was a heavyweight coming from inside the sling so Kaname shifted his hold on the sling until it was resting in his arms just the way you'd hold a baby.

Curiously Kaname looked down and peeped into the red sling to see a silver haired baby looking up at him with her crimson eyes. Kaname smiled slightly as the baby began making soft gurgling sounds. "I've been sending you letters, telling you to come over and see her. I also sent you some pictures." Zero stated and leaned in closer to the pureblood.

"I want you to come stay at my house for a night." Zero said and watched as the pureblood looked up at him quickly.

"I can't," Kaname replied and handed the baby back to Zero quickly but carefully.

"Why not? I'm sure you can stop doing work just once." Zero stated and put the sling back over his shoulders. "Come on, spend time with her...and me." Zero said as he put his hand in the sling and gently rubbed the baby's belly.

"Zero...I need to stay here." Kaname replied and stood up from the chair and moved around the desk.

"Why? Just please come for one night." Zero begged the pureblood.

" _Kaname darling who are you speaking to?_ " A female voice asked as the door to the bathroom opened revealing a female with long blond hair, blue eyes, a dress that fitted her body well and the scent of perfume on her body. Ruka.

Blue eyes met Lavender. "Oh, Zero! How good it is to see you. I haven't seen you in ages." Ruka said and brushed some hair behind her ears as she smiled sweetly at him. Zero's lavender eyes narrowed as he looked at her. Why was she being nice to him?

"Hi, Ruka." Zero replied, trying his best not to sound angry.

"Who does this baby belong to?" Ruka asked curiously as a small hand reached out to Zero from the sling.

"Me." Zero replied and held the baby closer to his chest.

"Aww that's adorable. Boy or Girl?" Ruka asked gently.

' _Why is she asking so many questions?'_

"A girl. Her name is Luna and she's five months old." Zero explained not wanting to hear any more questions.

"How cute. I love the name, Luna. How'd you think of that name?" Ruka asked making Zero mentally groan in his head and look over at Kaname.

"Kaname suggested it to me." Zero replied honestly. The hunter watched as Ruka's face turned towards Kaname in shock.

"Well, if you can come up with cute names like that you should name our children," Ruka said and patted Kaname's chest before pecking him on the cheek gently. "I have to go get ready for **our** date now," Ruka said and headed back into the bathroom to do whatever girls did in there.

Zero turned his attention from the door to Kaname. "So you're dating her now?" Zero said with disappointment in his voice.

"Yes. We've been dating for three months." Kaname replied calmly, his eyes staring firmly at Zero. j

"I see." The sadness in those two words was clearly shown when Zero's eyes began to tear up slightly. "Well, I'm happy for the two of you. I'm sorry that I came here and disturbed you. I'll make sure not to do it again." Zero replied and quickly left the room. Kaname sighed and ran a hand through his brown locks.

Now he needed to get ready his date with Ruka.


	17. Date With Ruka

As Ruka was taking a shower, Kaname decided to finally open some letters Zero had sent to him.

' _Dear Kaname,_

 _You haven't come over for awhile. I miss making food for someone else. The baby doesn't have teeth yet, she just drinks milk. I sent you some photos of when she just came out. She may look a bit slimy though Hahaha._

 _So um, how have you been? You should come over and spend some time with Luna it'd make her happy._

 _-Zero.'_

Kaname put the letter down and looked in the envelope to see there were four pictures. One was a small picture which could probably fit in his wallet while the others were normal sized photos. Crimson eyes scanned over the four pictures.

One was Zero holding Luna in his arms, she did indeed look slimy while Zero looked worn out and tired.

The second picture was Luna sleeping in her Mamaroo.

The third picture was Zero holding Luna in his arms on the couch.

And finally, the last picture, which was also the small sized one was Zero holding Luna up the two of them had big smiles on their faces. Even Luna who was toothless.

Kaname got his wallet out from his pocket and put the small picture into the clear plastic so that when he opened it up, he'd be able to see the adorable photo.

Kaname decided to get ready for his date as the shower water stopped. He put all the letters in his drawer, hiding them from Ruka.

~In the resturant~

Kaname and Ruka happily ate together. The restaurant looked elegant, it was all white and very expensive to dine at. "Do you want children?" Ruka asked curiously as she sipped some of her wine.

"Why?" Kaname asked as he looked up at her.

"Well, I would be honored to have a child with you. Plus I'm your girlfriend. We should you know...be taking it to the next level by now." Ruka replied lowly so nobody else heard her.

"We've been dating for three months, isn't a bit soon to be talking about children?" Kaname asked as he continued eating.

"Wel, no I don't think so," Ruka replied and put her glass down on the table carefully. "You don't have to be thinking about children right now. But let's have _it_ tonight." Ruka said with a bright smile.

Kaname didn't reply as he continued eating his food.

"I have a maid outfit, a bunny outfit or a mermaid outfit which do you want to see me in tonight? Note, I have never worn the bunny outfit before so I don't know what I'll look like in it." Ruka stated gently and ate some of her food.

Kaname paused for a minute as he looked down at his food. If he had sex with Ruka would that make him feel guilty?

 _'Why should I feel guilty? There's nothing to be guilty about.'_ Kaname thought and looked up at Ruka with firm eyes.

"The maid outfit. I can only imagine how sexy you'd look in that." Kaname replied seductively making the blonde haired girl giggle cutely.

~Back at the moon dorms~

Kaname laid in nothing but his underwear as he stared up at the roof boredly while Ruka was in the bathroom getting changed into the maid outfit.

He was going to finally sleep with someone else apart from the hunter. The bathroom door creaked open and a certain blonde haired girl came out wearing a sexy maid outfit. "You ready?" Ruka asked as she felt Kaname's eyes on her.

She began walking over to the pureblood, swaying her hips as she did so. Kaname sat up on the bed as she approched and soon was straddled by the girl. "Now lets get you excited." Ruka said and started rubbing her crotch against Kaname's.

After a minute, Kaname could begin to feel wetness on his underwear and seen it wasn't him. It was Ruka who was wet.

' _Females get wet quickly when they are rubbed down there.'_ Kaname pointed out in his head and began hearing soft moans leave Ruka's mouth. Looking up crimson eyes were met with a pleasured face. Yet he didn't feel any pleasure at all. He wasn't even hard.

"I feel so good Kanamee~" Ruka moaned as she rubbed herself harder against his crotch.

Sighing quietly, Kaname allowed the girl to keep rubbing against him even though he wasn't getting any pleasure.

But soon enough Kaname was getting bored and irritated. All he wanted was sex and he couldn't even get hard.

Kaname finally had enough and took the girl off of him and chucked her to the side. Whimpering she unhappily looked at the other. "What was that for?" Ruka asked as she spread her legs, giving Kaname a full view of what was under the dress. And it was clear to see she wasn't wearing any underwear.

Kaname turned his head away so that he was looking over at his desk. It made him feel strange to see a female body part after so long. Kaname slowly got off the bed and re-dressed into his casual clothes. "Hey aren't we going to have it?" Ruka asked as she got up from the bed.

"No, You can't even make me hard. Please go sleep in your room tonight." Kaname replied casually as he walked over to his desk and sat down.

"How can I make you hard? Please tell me." Ruka cried out desperately.

"You can't," Kaname replied simply. Blood boiled in Ruka and without thinking she stomped over to Kaname and wacked him harshly across his cheek.

"You're basically calling me unattractive then!" Ruka growled out angrily. Nobody had ever said she wasn't attractive before.

"Well then you must be if you can't get me hard." Kaname replied and turned his lamp on so he could look at he paperwork on his desk.

"Well if you think I'm not attractive I'll break up with you. So say I'm pretty and I'll continue to date you." Ruka said as she placed her hands on her hips firmly.

"Don't waste your time. Just get out of here." Kaname replied, not even bothering to look at her.

Ruka's eyes widened as the harsh words rang in her ears. Tearing up, she bolted out of the room crying loudly. Kaname sighed and leaned back into his chair. He missed a certain someone but he made the other upset so would the other still want him around?


	18. Calling Zero

Zero's ringed on the coffee table loudly. He couldn't be bothered with it as he pushed his face further into the pillows. His whole body laying down comfortably on the couch as the baby slept in her Mamaroo. The phone soon fell silent letting the whole room go quiet.

But no sooner did it start ringing again.

Groaning almost depressingly Zero sat up on the couch and reached for his phone. Checking the front it read in bold letters:

 **Kaname Kuran**

Quickly Zero answered the phone and held the device to his ear.

"Hello." Zero said as he laid back on the couch, his lavender eyes looking up at the roof.

" _ **Hey, Zero."**_

"What do you want? Aren't you meant to be on your date with Ruka?" Zero asked half curiously and half jealously.

" _ **What's that spike in your voice? You almost sound Jealous."**_

 _"_ And what if I am?"

 _ **"Well, I have nothing against it."**_

"What do you want?" Zero repeated himself to the pureblood.

 _ **"Can I come over?"**_ Kaname asked over the phone curiously making Zero's eyes widen.

"Why? You didn't want to before. Did you want to cheat on Ruka with me?"

 _ **"We...broke up,"**_ Kaname replied and heard Zero sigh unhappily.

"So I'm that go to whore when you want sex and your girlfriend broke up with you?" Zero asked curiously.

 _ **"No your not a whore. Look I know I've been a dickbag in the past. But the only reason I didn't come over to see the two of you was because I didn't want to become attached to you. And thanks to you coming around I am unable to get hard during sex. Because now all I think about is**_ _ **you.**_ " Kaname exclaimed to the hunter. Zero's eyes widened even more after hearing the confession from the pureblood.

' _All he thinks about...is_ _me_?' Zero thought in complete and utter shock.

 _ **"Would you believe me, if I told you I missed being around you?"**_ Kaname asked deeply over the phone. There was a long silent pause before a smile greeted Zero's lips pleasantly.

"I think I might." Zero replied and bit his lip as he smiled to himself happily.

 _ **"Can I come over?"**_ Kaname asked curiously.

"Okay." Zero replied and looked over at the baby. "Are you going to be staying the night?" Zero asked the pureblood.

 _ **"Do you want me to?"**_

"...Yes."

 _ **"Then I'll stay overnight."**_

Zero smiled harder at the good news and unknowingly gripped the phone tighter. "So um when will you be here?" Zero asked as he ran a hand through his hair gently.

 _ **"I'm leaving right now, so I'll be there in an hour,"**_ Kaname replied to the question quickly.

"Okay...well...I'll see you soon." Zero replied and heard the other chuckle over the phone.

 _ **"See you soon,"**_ Kaname replied and hung up. Zero's smile didn't fade as he chucked his phone back onto the table. He quickly got up and headed to the kitchen to make some food for the arriving pureblood.


	19. Coming Over

~1 hour later~

Zero rested on the couch as he waited for Kaname to come. Zero had made some apple pie for the pureblood to eat. Looking over to the right Zero's lavender eyes watched as Luna was awake and happily bouncing from side to side in the Mamaroo. Without a simple knock the pureblood opened the front door and walked in.

"Zero!" Kaname called out to the hunter making Zero quickly get to his feet and rush out of the living room. Once he walked down the hall he watched as Kaname closed the door behind himself and took his shoes off.

"Hi Kaname." Zero said as he put his hands behind his back, he smiled brightly at the pureblood. Kaname looked to the side to see two pale feet, slowly his crimson eyes trailed up bare pale legs before coming to a white shirt the just covered his lower regions. Upon further inspection, the buttons were undone revealing some chest.

"Aren't you cold?" Kaname asked as he quirked an eyebrow.

"Nope. I um...made some food if you want to come eat with me." Zero said awkwardly.

"Oh well, I ate not too long ago," Kaname replied to the hunter lowly.

"Oh, I see." Zero said and turned around on his heel.

"I'll still eat it. It's not like I'm full." Kaname lied. He was _very_ full but the hunter looked depressed.

"Really!" Zero asked and turned around to look at the pureblood.

"Of course. What I ate was so small it barely filled me up. So what did you make to eat?" Kaname asked curiously.

"Apple pie." Zero said brightly.

"Can't wait to eat it. Lead the way." Kaname said and watched as Zero happily turned around led him to the kitchen.

~BlahbloobipBa~

Kaname happily ate the apple pie Zero had made even though he was full. Zero walked into the kitchen holding the happy baby in his arms. "Do you want to say Hi?" Zero asked curiously and looked at the pureblood to see he was finally done eating.

"Sure," Kaname replied and turned his attention towards Zero while still sitting on the chair. Zero kissed the babies head before gently handing her over to Kaname.

Once in his arms, Kaname held the baby close to his chest. He looked down at her happily as she stared up at him with matching crimson eyes. "Hey there," Kaname spoke to the baby happily.

The baby slowly began smiling, showing a cute toothless smile.

"Aww." Kaname awed at the mere cuteness of the child.

"She's adorable when she smiles." Zero pointed out and sat down on a chair in front of Kaname.

"Yeah, she is," Kaname replied and gently rubbed her chubby cheek with his finger. "Hey, little one. I'm sorry that I was a dickbag when we first met. But I promise you I'll be better." Kaname said and gently kissed the babies soft head.

"Yeah you better." Zero said and folded his arms over his chest. Kaname looked over at the hunter before looking down at the baby.

"I'll give you back to your mother," Kaname said and handed the baby back to Zero.

"I'll go put her to sleep." Zero said and took the baby to her room.

~10 minutes later~

Zero still hadn't come back so curiously Kaname headed down the hall to the room where he felt Zero's presence. Creaking the door open he walked inside to see Zero humming gently and bouncing from side to side as the baby suckled at his chest hungrily.

"I didn't think a male would be able to breastfeed," Kaname stated out making Zero quickly turn around and look at him.

"After I gave birth my body began producing milk to feed her," Zero replied and removed the infant from his nipple but that was a wrong choice. Quickly the baby began crying loudly so Zero put her back on his nipple.

"She's hungry." Kaname pointed out and watched as Zero nodded.

"Yeah and she's getting big." Zero replied and bounced her gently as she drank.

Kaname watched in silence as Zero fed the baby quietly. The only sounds filling the room were the sucking sounds the baby made. Once she was done she yawned tiredly before curling up in Zero's arms to sleep. Zero smiled as he put her in her crib for the night.

Zero turned around and looked over at the pureblood. "Let's go." Zero whispered and with a nod the left quietly.

~Blahboobipba~

Zero laid down on the couch with Kaname towering over him. "It's been awhile since I've been in this position." Zero said as he licked his lips in excitement.

"Mmm has it now?" Kaname said and ran his lips across Zero's tattooed side of the neck.

"I don't know how tight I'll be. I mean I did have a baby a few months ago." Zero said and shifted slightly.

"I don't mind," Kaname replied and unbuttoned Zero's shirt and spread it open revealing Zero's pale chest. His white lace underwear was now in clear sight for the pureblood.

Zero spread his legs out wider as the pureblood plumped himself down on top of him. "Aren't we going to do it?" Zero asked curiously as he looked down at the pureblood who had his face in the hunter's chest.

"Yeah in a minute. But right now I want to hold you." Kaname said as his arms wrapped around the hunter under him.

Zero blushed and began gently stroking the purebloods brown hair.


	20. Just A Small Note

**Sorry guys that I've been away for so long but I have a good reason. Recently I have been reading on Wattpad and found an account which had** **MY** **books posted on it. It was the same title, same content and everything.**

 **FROM THE BOTTOM OF MY HEART, PLEASE DO NOT COPY AND PASTE MY STORIES ONTO OTHER READING/WRITING SITES. IT'S CLEARLY UNFAIR FOR SOMEONE TO BE STEALING MY HARD WORK. AND 100% OF AUTHORS WOULD AGREE IT'S JUST WRONG. SO PLEASE USE YOUR OWN HEAD TO MAKE A STORY INSTEAD OF COPY AND PASTING OTHER PEOPLES!**

 **As I have had a chat with that person (Took nearly two weeks), that person (Who I won't name) has deleted their account to start fresh again.**

 **I think everyone has a little imagination in your mind so why not use that to make a great story on your own? Please don't take other Author's stories that they worked hard on.**

 **With that being said I will now return to updating my stories.**

 **And again, sorry for making you wait so long.**

 **-BabyMoana**


	21. Chapter Dedicated to Suki Kuran

**Chapter dedicated to Suki Kuran, Their lovely comments have motivated me to continue writing once more!**

Zero and Kaname laid cuddled on the couch, their chests heaving for air as their sweaty bodies rubbed together gently. "That was great." Zero huffed out and looked up at the pureblood who took a few more deep breaths before looking down at him.

"Agreed." Kaname smiled and watched as Zero drew his hand up and rubbed the pureblood's chest gently. "Mind blowing sex." Kaname chuckled and wrapped his arm around Zero's thin body gently.

"I know, I feel like I can never really get enough of it." Zero teased as he placed a kiss on Kaname's sweaty cheek. "Just to make sure, you and Ruka are done for sure right?" Zero said as he buried his head in the side of Kaname's neck.

"Oh yeah, we are way in the past now," Kaname reassured the hunter. "It was such a mistake to date her, she's too pushy and just irritates me so quickly," Kaname grunted out as he looked down at the hunter in his arms.

"You know I'm probably going to irritate you too, I'm going to make you pay child support." Zero stated and earned small laugh from the pureblood.

"I can afford child support. I'll pay for anything the two of you need." Kaname said and kissed the side of Zero's head gently.

"What time is it?" Zero yawned as their previous coupling really drained his body. Turning his head Kaname looked at the digital clock.

 **3:00am**

"Wow, we've been at it for a few hours. Go to sleep for now." Kaname suggested making Zero smile and snuggle into him.

"Goodnight." Zero yawned and cuddled into the warm flesh of his lover.

~Morning~

As the sun's rays entered through the opened curtained windows lavender eyes fluttered open. As Zero came to his senses he realized he was alone on the couch and naked. Quickly Zero grabbed the white robe that was left abandoned on the floor and quickly put it on. His eyes searched the room to find no other person in it.

' _Where's Kaname?'_ Zero wondered and walked out of the living room and to the kitchen to see nobody was there.

"Great, I was played. He comes back into my life persuades me I'm special to him so he can screw me then fucks off." Zero thought angrily but quickly that anger turned into sadness. He was played by the devil himself. He fell right into that bastards trap. "I fucking knew I shouldn't have let him back here." Zero growled out his bottom lip quivering as his eyes began to water.

He had hoped that the pureblood had changed. And for awhile he believed the pureblood was different.

Zero quickly wiped away the tears that dared to run down his cheeks. ' _Stupid Pureblood.'_ Zero growled in his head and sighed heavily. He needed some air. Slowly Zero walked over to the front door and opened it. As he stepped outside into the cold awaiting air the hunter stopped in his tracks. His eyes met with a black car that was parked the same way it was last night. It looked like it hadn't even been touched since last night.

' _If Kaname's car is still here that means he should be here!'_ Quickly Zero turned around on his heels and headed back inside. The hunter searched everywhere. The bathroom, the hunter's room, the spare room, and the laundry room. But there was one room he saved for last. Zero quietened his footsteps as he made his way to the baby. As he reached the door he gently pressed his ears against the door.

All he could hear was the sound of the baby giggling. Zero curiously opened the door and popped his head into the room to see Kaname gently bouncing the baby in his arms while making funny faces to amuse the baby. And amuse it did. The baby was in a laughing fit. Smiling Zero leaned against the door frame as he looked at the two adorable beings. "You're actually serious about making everything right." Zero stated catching Kaname's attention.

"Of course I am," Kaname replied and looked over at Zero. "You okay? Your eyes are red have you been crying?" Kaname asked with a small amount of worry in his voice as he walked over to Zero to examine in his face closer.

"Yeah I um...Thought you left." Zero said and looked down to hide his face.

"Don't worry I won't leave again," Kaname said and kissed the top of Zero's head gently. Zero gently tilted his head up and connected his lips with Kaname's.

Finally, everything in this world felt good again. He had a family of his own and was having a good life. Smiling into the kiss Zero pulled the other into a more heated kiss, Surprising the other slightly.

 **~The End~**


	22. NEED TO READ THIS!

I'VE BEEN BLESSED WITH MY OLD ACCOUNT! I AM NOW ABLE TO GET BACK INTO IT AFTER MANY MONTHS!

IM THE HAPPIEST PERSON IN THE WORLD AND PRAY TO GOD I DONT GET LOCKED OUT OF MY OTHER ACCOUNT AGAIN!


	23. Please Help me!

Hello everyone!

I've currently got the BIGGEST WRITER BLOCK EVER! Can people randomly give me plots for a story. Anything that could jog or spark anything in me?!

-PPPlllllleeeeaasseee

Love Author


End file.
